What He Left Behind
by mafercita
Summary: What happens when Hermione's family comes into play after the battle of Hogwarts? I'm so sorry, I accidentally uploaded the whole story as one chapter, but it has been fixed now. Please read
1. Chapter 1

What he left behind

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Summary: What happens when Hermione's family comes into play after the battle of Hogwarts? When Harry and Ron realized that they had been lied to for the last seven years of school, regarding not only their best friend's age, but her heritage?

Chapter One: The Striking Revelation.

Hermione, Ron and Harry had changed into new clothes that Mrs. Weasley had transfigured for them. The Great Hall was calmer than before, the cheer and celebration having moved to the common rooms and to Hogsmade. Harry and Ginny were in a tight embrace as Hermione rested her head against Ron's shoulder while her gaze fell on McGonagall. Her thoughts then drifted to the lies she had been living for the past seven years. Her gaze lingered longer on the aged face as she smiled a little. What I would give to help her right now, Hermione thought. A little girl's voice startled her.

"Minnie!!!!!" a little four year old girl, with brown, slightly bushy hair yelled before throwing herself at Hermione, who sat up, the moment she heard her voice. Hermione opened her arms and held the girl tightly in her arms. Hermione hugged the young girl tightly, standing up. She figured Jessica couldn't have come to Hogwarts on her own.

Soon enough, two young women not much older than Hermione approached. One had dark brown hair with deep brown eyes and she was wearing blue jeans with a black halter top, a Japanese sword was belted at her hips. The other one had light brown hair with blonde, natural highlights, she was wearing a mid-thigh jean skirt with black snug leggings and a white t-shirt, her honey colored eyes, shone brightly in the candle light. She also carried a Japanese sword.

"Hello Sparky, Missed our birthdays." The honey color eyed girl told Hermione.

"Tough luck." Hermione said while throwing her arm, that wasn't holding the little girl, around the young woman's shoulders. "I'm so glad you're safe Vals." Hermione muttered. "Come here Di." Hermione said hugging the other girl as well.

"We missed you Sparky." Di said gently holding Hermione tightly.

"I promise not to run off again if you promise not to call me Sparky." Hermione said softly. The three girls laughed and joined together in a group hug, one of them making the little girl squirm. "Girls this are Ron and Ginny Weasley, and Harry Potter." Hermione said while pointing at her friends respectively. "Guys, these are Vals, Di and Jessie." Hermione said turning to her friends.

McGonagall approached the group with two women that looked like an older version of Hermione in tow. The little girl in Hermione's arms whipped around and extended her arms towards McGonagall. "Granny" Jessie said excitedly as she threw her arms out for McGonagall to hold her.

"Hello there petite, did your mommy take good care of you?" McGonagall asked gently patting the girl's head.

"Mmhmm, but those two left. Didn't you tell them they had to stay with me and mommy?" Jessie asked pointing towards Valerie and Diana.

"I had, but then I asked them to come here to take care of your sister." McGonagall answered softly, holding the little girl tightly.

"Then why did Topher and Damian left too?" Jessie insisted.

"Because they wanted to take care of their respective girlfriend." McGonagall said tiredly.

"If it was like that, then who was taking care of you?" Jessie asked perplexed at the thought of why would her Grandmother be left unprotected.

"You'll understand when you grow up Jessica." McGonagall answered with a sigh.

"Just trust her petite, she knows best." Hermione said while using her pinky finger to tap her sister on the nose. The Weasleys had joined them and were staring oddly at the family reunion. Two more women had joined the group and had wrapped their arms around Hermione, Valerie and Diana. They were whispering too quietly for the Weasleys and Harry to hear what they were saying but they obviously cared for each other.

"What's going on here?" Ron asked, tired of not understanding.

"I'm Michelle Granger, Hermione's mother and this is my twin sister Katherine Dumbledore." The woman that looked like and older version of Hermione said gently. "Valerie Jacqueline Lupin Dumbledore, my first born and Hermione's older sister" Michelle said while pointing at the girl with honey colored eyes. "Diana Gabriela Dumbledore, my oldest sister's daughter." Michelle said pointing at the dark haired girl.

"My mother left me stuck with the Dumbledore by not telling anyone who my father was before she died." Diana said sadly while Valerie and Hermione wrapped their arms around her.

"You already know Hermione, her full name is Marie Hermione Jean Elizabeth Minerva Alexis Granger Dumbledore, and she is the only one that got stuck with so many names. Jessica Paola Granger Dumbledore is the youngest." Michelle finished while pointing at Jessica. The Weasleys stared open mouthed at the family, while Harry noticed the faint resemblance that Hermione had with McGonagall and Harry supposed that if Hermione now stood next to Dumbledore he would see a resemblance there that he hadn't seen before.

"We might as well get it all out in the open now, you three step forward." Valerie instructed while pointing at Harry, Ron and Hermione. "Grandpa asked us to do this after mum told you two the truth." Valerie said as she and Diana, pulled out their wands. With a series of complicated swish and flicks and a long Latin incantation a sickly pink smoke flew out of Hermione's, Ron's and Harry's mouth. The three teenagers coughed up a lot more of the pink smoke before they were able to fully turn to Diana and Valerie.

"Grandpa used a love potion on us? With Ron? I'm sorry, Ron but eewww." Hermione said softly coughing a little.

"None taken, I share the sentiment." Ron muttered.

Two young men approached the group and wrapped their arms round their respective girlfriends. Valerie and Diana greeted them with a kiss on the cheek. "Hi Sparky." Damian and Topher said at the same time.

"Damian Topher, nice seeing you here." Hermione answered.

"Your grandma asked us to get Diana, Valerie and Petite home." Damian said while taking Jessica from McGonagall arms. "Don't take too long Sparks." Damian finished after Jessica had said goodbye to her older sister.

"Just don't take too long. I need you to help me tone my pinky magic." Diana said hugging Hermione tightly.

"I want you home soon." Katherine said squeezing Hermione's hands tightly.

"I'll be auntie. I promise." Hermione said squeezing her aunt's hands back.

"Hey Sparky, could you direct me to where I might find Andromeda Tonks? I need to talk to her about my brother, half brother or whatever." Valerie said blinking back a few tears.

"Vals, She is right over there." Hermione said gently while pointing at the right direction. Hermione took Valerie into her arms and squeezed her tightly.

"I'm going to go introduce them gently." McGonagall said softly walking after Valerie.

"Mom, I'm sorry." Hermione whispered softly, wrapping her arms around her mother.

"It's ok Hun. I'll see you soon." Michelle answered as she kissed Hermione's forehead.

After her family left, Hermione turned back to Harry, Mrs. Weasley and Ginny in a heated argument. "I'm sorry. My family started that." Hermione said moving to stand next to Ron.

"Don't worry about it. Why didn't you tell us?" Ron asked quietly.

"Because I couldn't. I was under a secrecy oath I made with my grandfather before I came to our first year. It broke now my mom told you the truth. I just couldn't tell you the truth." Hermione said as Ginny yelled at Harry that he was hers. Hermione turned her attention to the argument between Harry and Ginny.

"I'm a person, Ginny. Not a possession. I'm sorry this thing dragged you into it. I had no idea what was going on." Harry whispered with his hands on Ginny's shaking shoulders. Mrs. Weasley was just babbling beside her daughter about her big, happy Weasley family.

"I think we need a place to stay the night." Ron told Hermione softly as Harry walked up to them.

"I don't think we are very welcomed at the Burrow right now." Harry whispered.

"I have a place for us to spend the night but we have to wait until the Weasleys leave." Hermione told her boys as Ginny glared at Hermione.

"Why don't we go outside and get a few minutes of answers?" Harry asked while taking Hermione's hand.

Ron shook his head and reached for Hermione's other hand. "Where are we going Hermione?" Ron asked.

"We are going outside to sit by my grandfather's grave and you'll get the explanation you deserve. We'll know when the Weasleys leave and then we'll go to bed." Hermione explained leading Harry and Ron outside by the hand towards the white gravestone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Decisions and Safety.

Once outside…

"So instead of grieving for your grandfather, you left your family alone just to help me?" Harry wondered softly.

"Something like that, Harry, you must understand that I did it because I care about you. I hid my mom and sisters and took off with you. My grandfather knew I would do that." Hermione explained softly.

"But why? You would have been safe with your family, wouldn't have you?" Harry asked.

"Yeah and what's with the love potions?" Ron asked while leaning back on his arms as he sat in the cold grass.

"I didn't know about the love potions I swear. And I couldn't leave you two alone. You needed me. My grandpa knew that. That's why he left me the book. He used to read us a story when he tucked us in when we spent the summer with them. By us I mean Valerie, Diana and me." Hermione said fingering the butterfly shaped pendant that rested at the hollow of her throat.

"What's that?" Ron asked softly staring at the pendant.

"It's just a pendant. I've had it all my life, but it was hidden under the glamour charm. The glamour started to wear off when Grandpa died. The changes were subtle because I've been under the spell for years…" Hermione answered softly with a sigh.

"Thank you Hermione. We couldn't have done it with out you." Harry said as he wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist as Ron joined the hug by wrapping one arm around Hermione's shoulders and one arm around Harry's shoulders. Ron and Harry rested their backs against the headstone with Hermione nestled in between them, most of her body lying on Harry's body. Ron was rubbing her back and Harry had his face pressed into her hair, his mouth kissing her forehead every once in a while. Their eyes were unfocused as they stared in different directions. They were so out of it that they never realized George had been watching them from the entrance of Hogwarts with a bright smile on his face. A few minutes later Hermione's pendant glowed.

"We can go now." Hermione said a little bit reluctant to leave Harry's warmth. Her voice must have sounded very weary because Harry lifted her into his arms while Ron chuckled next to them.

"Where to Hermy?" Ron asked and ducked as Hermione half heartedly swung her arm in his general direction.

"The entrance will suffice Harry." Hermione said pointedly ignoring Ron.

"As you wish, my lady." Harry said as he carried Hermione to the entrance of Hogwarts while Ron teased her. Once in the entrance hall, reality kicked in again and they realized that Hogwarts was still filled with dead and injured wizards and witches. Harry gently placed Hermione on her feet. "Come with me." Hermione said taking her boys' hands in her own and leading them into an empty broom closet, when no one was watching. "Hermione. What?" Ron asked as Hermione pulled out her pendant. "Take my hand both of you. We're going to a safe place." Hermione said as she let go of Ron's hand so he took her other hand over Harry's. Hermione used her free hand to bring the butterfly pendant to press her lips against the smooth surface. In a smooth wave of light, the three of them were transported to Hermione's bedroom in Dumbledore manor. "Welcome to Dumbledore Manor and my room." Hermione whispered with a small smile. "It looks so…. Muggle." Ron said teasingly. The only thing that looked out of place were three wizard photos on Hermione's nightstand. "Well, my father is a muggle and I haven't always lived here. I moved here the summer before sixth year, but before I lived with my parents in a strictly muggle home." Hermione explained as she walked into her walk in closet. Hermione walked back out with two guy's t-shirts and handed them to Harry and Ron. She kept a bundle of black and green cloth in her arms "Don't give me that look Ronald. I nicked them from the clothes basket a few weeks after I figured Vals and Di were also wearing the guys shirts to sleep in. Topher and Damian don't mind at all." Hermione explained. "I'm going to go change ok. The bathroom is at the end of the walk in closet and the door to the bedroom is blocked. I'm pretty sure my grandmother knows we are here but they won't bother us. I'll shower first and then you guys can take turns. " Hermione said and walked back into her closet. Harry stared at her for a few seconds longer than Ron. "You have it bad mate." Ron said as he and Harry moved to explore Hermione's room.

Half an hour later Hermione came out wearing a green tank top and a pair of black sleep pants. "Ok the shower's free. I'm sorry I took so long." Hermione said as se dropped her clothes in the clothes hamper by her door. "You go first Harry." Ron said and pushed Harry forward. "The towels are in the shelf next to the door Harry." Hermione told him as she walked to where her laptop rested on her desk. Besides her blue laptop rested her Ipod. She walked over to a divan where her speakers were set up and plugged in her Ipod. "You don't mind if I put some music, do you?" Hermione asked as she browsed through her songs. "How is that muggle technology works here? Aren't we in Dumbledore manor?" Ron asked shocked. "Well Damian, Topher, Valerie and Diana have studied and developed a way for technology to be powered by highly magical environments. As the house of Dumbledore and McGonagall go beyond just English importance in the wizarding community, they have free reign on what they do. They developed the appropriate charms about five years ago, but I barely helped with them. I was much too busy at school and keeping up with their training regime and school in Japan." Hermione explained to Ron. "So you have been keeping up with them? You are as powerful as them?" Ron asked shocked. He had been one of the few ones that had seen Valerie and Diana fight in the Battle of Hogwarts. "I'm not sure. I haven't been tested by family standards yet. Grandpa was going to test me the summer between sixth and seventh year." Hermione said softly.

An hour later, Hermione was snuggled in her king sized bed in between with Harry and Ron. The curtains were closed around two of the sides of the bed. "Fairy?? You're making your grandmother anxious with that blocked door." A portrait asked from above their heads. In the wall on the back of the bed was Dumbledore standing in a water color painting of a group of fairies. "Professor Dumbledore?" Ron and Harry asked shocked. "Ohh. Well I'll just go." Dumbledore said as Hermione glared at his portrait. Hermione sighed and wrapped her arms around her favorite pillow and shut her eyes tightly. "Good night Harry, Ron." Hermione said as she tried to clear her head and drift into sleep. "Mione…" Harry whispered as he and Ron wrapped their arms around her.

The early morning light peeked into the room through the pink and lilac curtains and illuminated the three sleeping figures on the bed. Hermione opened her eyes and relished in the warmth of being with her two best friends. The nightmares had haunted her sleeping hours ever since the death of her grandfather had stopped and finally let her get a good sleep. Of course some of her comfort came from the fact that while both her best friends were holding her, she was leaning towards Harry. Carefully she slipped from the bed so she wouldn't wake her friends up. She resealed her bedroom door once she was outside. "You're friends up there, Sparky?" Valerie asked as she walked out of her own room. Hermione nodded but didn't speak a word. Diana joined them when they reached the door of the kitchen and Valerie explained that Hermione's friends were in Hermione's bedroom. "Is that a good idea?" Diana asked gently while taking a seat on kitchen table. The kitchen occupied a whole room of the manor as all of the Dumbledore women except Hermione enjoyed cooking. "Dunno, Don't care." Hermione muttered as she reached into the fridge to pull out butter and jam to make toast. "Why?" Valerie asked softly as she sat next to her cousin while handing her a cup of hot coco. No one drank coffee since Dumbledore's death. "'Cus it's what we need. I don't care much about what people think so long as the three of us are ok." Hermione said as she put the toasts in three different plates. "Well said princess. We got your back." Damian said as he kissed Valerie. "Morning Damian, do you think that maybe you and Topher have swim trunks that you can lend Harry and Ron. I intend to take them shopping sometime tomorrow but for today I think we should get away from everything so I was thinking going to the Secret Lake in Asia or the beach Manor in the United States." Hermione said softly. "You should take them to the beach manor. It's more fun and it's farther away from here." Valerie said as she handed Damian a bowl of cereal. Hermione placed the plates and the glasses of pumpkin juice in a tray and levitated it of the table. "We'll have breakfast upstairs and then come down to talk to mom about going to the beach manor and get grandma's permission if we need it. If you get the trunks to my room I would highly appreciate it Damian." Hermione said as she levitated the tray in front of her and made her way towards her bedroom.

Hermione opened the door to her bedroom and walked up the steps into the main part of her room. She found Harry and Ron awake but still in bed. She smiled at them and levitated the tray into the bed. Ron smiled at her but Harry looked as if he was pouting. "You left us." Harry whined and Hermione laughed and smacked him upside the head. "Ohh. Grow up Potter! And I got breakfast." Hermione said as she took her place on the bed. "It's not much but we can have a big lunch to make up for it." Hermione explained. "I was thinking that we need a break. So I planned for us to use the beach manor with my sister, well I actually have to talk to my mother about it but she'll say yes for sure. We'll go shopping for clothes for you guys and everything." Hermione explained looking down at her hands on her lap. "That's wonderful." Ron said biting into his toast. "Maybe it's not the wisest move." Harry said. "I mean we should see about helping with Hogwarts and there are the funerals to think about." Harry said while glancing at Hermione and Ron. "The funerals aren't going to be for at least a few days and Hogwarts can do without us. I don't mean to sound bossy, or mean, but we'll be safe there." Hermione whispered still staring at her hands. "It sounds like a plan to me. I know my family, they'll be making a big deal that we just vanished and I don't want to deal with that." Ron informed his best friends. "Only if your family doesn't mind." Harry said as he kissed Hermione's cheek. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief and smiled at Harry sweetly. "Sparky!! The stuff you asked for!" Damian yelled from behind her closed door. "Just a sec, Damian." Hermione yelled back as she stood from the bed. She jump down the few steps to her door and opened the door, smiling at her sister's boyfriend. "You love me. I know you do. Here" Damian said handing her the clothes. "We even threw in four shirts and two boxers shorts your aunt had bought for our birthday present but never gave to us." Damian said kissing Hermione on the cheeks. "Morning fellows. Enjoy the day." Damian said to Ron and Harry and left. "He's an angel. Now we can really enjoy the house today and take the two of you shopping tomorrow." Hermione said as she split the clothes in two stacks. "These are for Ron, because Topher is taller than Damian." Hermione said as she handed Ron a stack of clothes. "Thanks Hermione." Ron and Harry said at the same time as they kissed her cheeks. "I have another proposition. Well you see, the house where we are going is in Miami and my sister and cousin have lived there from time to time since they were teens and they know this magical friendly tattoo parlor. My point is that, the three of us could, you know, get a tattoo. Represent everything we have been through together. That way, even when we go our separate ways we will still have something that pulls us together." Hermione said as she made her way to one of her bookshelves. "Well I was planning on getting one for my 18 birthday, so I had started sketching it since I was fourteen. In one of the few communications I had with my cousin this year I told her where to find my sketch books and I asked her if she could finish some of my sketches for me. She did, and I must admit that she was always better than me when grandpa taught us how to draw." Hermione said as she flipped through the sketch book she had picked up. She turned and showed one picture to Harry and Ron. It was a picture that included a chess knight, a book and a snitch, mainly for the way the trio started their friendship, all of it had been drawn by Hermione, but there was a broom, an arrow and a sword that looked like the sword of Gryffyndor, underneath the other set of pictures. A note scribbled in neat writing was in the bottom of the page. It read.

_Sparky: _

_Sorry for forging our way into your bedroom to get your sketch book but remember that you asked me to. The fact that Valerie tagged along is not important. Well, as you didn't say what the other symbol representing each of your friends should be, we came up with them. The broom for Ron, as the strategist, the arrow for you, even though we had other ideas, but you might have killed us if we went overboard and the sword for Harry. Vals wanted me to draw your katana but I told her that you might not like that as you aren't getting it back from Aunt Katherine until you show her you still know how to use it. Ohh and by the way, we loved the first sketch, I mean you did it ages ago but it's better than others we've seen you do since then. How did you capture such a depth of emotion? Is that why grandpa gave you the love potion?_

_Love Di and Vals_

"What's the first sketch about, Mione?" Ron asked. "It's nothing important, something I did back in first year. A silly thing." Hermione answered as she turned the page to show them another drawing with the same symbols in different positions. Obviously it had been drawn by Hermione's cousin, Diana. "Di said she made several and we can probably get help from her friend once we are there if we decide to do it." Hermione said as she snapped the book shut. "We can talk it through some more." Harry said. "Yeah. We should, but I like the idea." Ron said as he made his way into the bathroom. "Don't worry about a thing. We're still coming back here to sleep." Hermione called after him and smiled at Harry. "We'll have to talk to my mom when the three of us are done getting dressed." Hermione told Harry and Harry smiled at her. The two of them settled into chatter about nonsense until it was their turn to use the shower.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Im writing this for fun.

Thank you to all the reviewers, here's chapter three.

Chapter Three: Beach House

An hour later Hermione exited her bathroom wearing a snug black tank top and jean capris. Ron and Harry waited for her wearing their swim trunks and shirts. "Come on guys. We still have to talk to my mother." Hermione said as she led her friends out of her room with both of them staring at her clothes.

Michelle Granger was teaching her youngest daughter, Jessica, how to draw. In truth she was distracting Jessica from thinking about what she had seen the day before at Hogwarts. "Mom can we talk to you?" Hermione asked from outside the door of the first floor parlor. "Come on in sweetie. I'm just teaching Jess how to draw." Michelle answered and saw Hermione open the door and walk inside with her two friends in tow. "Nice to see you, Harry, Ron." Michelle said as she handed Jessica back her sketch book. "Minnie look. I started drawing the butterfly." Jessica said as she showed Hermione and her two friends the drawing of a purple and pink butterfly with two extra sets of wings. "It's not as nice as Diana's or as beautiful as yours but it's my first try." Jessica said. "It's beautiful honey. I love it. Wanna go play with Damian and Topher? They're playing Wii up in the sitting room." Hermione told her sister and watched her bolt outside the door. "Sneaky way to get her away." Michelle complemented Hermione. "What is it? Should I get mom?" Michelle asked. "Only if you don't have the authority to let me use the other houses." Hermione whispered glancing down. "Depends on which house and for how long." Michelle answered Hermione. "The house in Miami, for about a week but we'll sleep here in my room." Hermione answered. "That I can do. Clothes and money?" Michelle asked. "For today Damian and Topher lend us some clothes and I got my card." Hermione answered. "Ok. You can go. Have fun and here you have the papers for your tattoo." Michelle told Hermione with a smile offering her a few sheets of paper. "How did you know?" Hermione said taking the papers from her mother. "Because I know you and Di gave you away ages ago." Michelle answered. "Thanks mom." Hermione said hugging her mother and kissing her cheek. "Have fun, you three." Michelle said as she dismissed Hermione and her friends with a wave of her hand.

"Yay! Come on we should be on our way." Hermione said and with a snap of her wrist, her sketchbook appeared in her hands. "Nice trick." Ron said a little amazed. "Come on. The beach is waiting for us." Hermione cheered and led her friends to the connection room, which as a room where all of the Dumbledore houses connected. She counted three doors down the right side and stooped on the front of the fourth one. "When we cross the door, we'll get a beach bag and stuff some towels as well as our wands and I'll carry it ok? We'll make sure we go to places that accept my credit card or look for an ATM." Hermione explained as she opened the door.

"We can't let you pay for everything." Ron said as he crossed the doorway after Harry. He was met with a room pretty much like the one he had just been. "Don't worry about it Ron." Hermione said as she closed the door behind her. "This way boys." She finished leading her friends outside the connection room and into the house. When she opened the door Ron's jaw dropped and Harry grinned widely. The view was spectacular. The house was located right by the beach and designed to fit with its surrounding though there weren't any other houses anywhere near that they could see. Hermione left her friends staring out the window and made her way to one of the rooms on the third floor of the beach house to retrieve her bottomless charmed beach bag. She stuffed four towels into it as well as sun screen and tanning oil and her wand. "Have you stopped gaping out the window yet?" Hermione asked when she met her friends in the second floor family room staring at the ocean. "It's wonderful here." Ron exclaimed happily while Harry just smiled. "Glad you like it. Now hand your wands over and we'll be on our way." Hermione said as she extended her hand forward. "It'll just be for a bit Harry." Hermione said as she noticed Harry hesitate before dropping his wand into her hand. "I'll give them back when we come home." Hermione said stuffing the two wands into her bag. "Where are we going first?" Harry asked politely. "Wherever you want! The pool, downtown, the beach out back, the beach down the road that isn't part of the house, wherever you guys want." Hermione said excitedly. "Let's walk around." Ron said as he threw one arm over Harry's shoulders and the other one around Hermione. "Yes lets." Hermione cheered as the three of them made their way out of the house with their arms around each other.

Once in the front yard of the manor Harry and Ron gaped at the distance from the city to the manor. " If we wait to visit town until tomorrow we can take a car. I didn't bring my license today." Hermione told her boys. "We could use bikes to get there but, you might not like that Ron." Hermione explained. "Let's go there tomorrow. Can we go swimming now?" Ron asked loudly. "Yes. This way, we'll go around back." Hermione said as she led her friends through the side of the garden and out into the backyard. The gigantic free form pool that met their eyes had Harry and Ron dumbfounded. "I didn't see that from upstairs." Ron complained, pointing towards the pool. "That's because you were looking out instead of down, Ron." Hermione said with a giggle. "First things first, we don't have tans so we need to use lots of sun screen. It's not fun to get burned. Here we go." Hermione said as she dropped the contents of her bag in one of the lounge chairs by the side of the pool nearest to the beach. She grabbed the bottle of sun screen and let a big glob fall into her hand. "Shirts off guys. Who's first?" Hermione asked with a smirk. "Ron can go first." Harry squeaked and pushed Ron forward. Ron shrugged out of his shirt and took the bottle from Hermione to do his front as Hermione did his back. "Wait until I tell you to get in, Ron. Come on, Harry, it's your turn." Hermione said as she stripped of her outer clothes, revealing her black and fuchsia tankini. "I think I'll just wear the shirt in the pool Mione." Harry said when Hermione was done doing her front. "Nonsense Harry. Swimming with a shirt on is uncomfortable." Hermione said as she moved to take of his shirt. "Fine I'll do it." Harry said sullenly as he took of his shirt. Hermione gasped and Ron cursed from the lounge chair he was sitting in. Harry's chest was covered in scars. Some were from his time in the Magical World but others were from his time at the Dursleys'. He saw recognition in Hermione's eyes. Ron knew already, after all they shared rooms for the last seven or so years.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I'm writing for fun. Thnxs for the reviews.

Chapter Four: Scars and Stories

Hermione gasped. She recognized those types of scars. She had seen them in her mother. Her father had started to drink around her fourth year at Hogwarts when Jessica had her first case of accidental magic while in her play pen in his den. Matthew Granger really loved his wife and daughters but he hadn't been able to take it that his two baby girls were witches and powerful ones at that. He had gotten scared so he drank and when he drank he got mean. When he was mean he hit Hermione's mother. Michelle had still been at odds with her father for forcing her and Lupin apart from each other before Valerie was born, so she took it in stride. When Hermione cancelled her ski trip with them in Christmas of her fifth year Matthew had taken it out on her. That summer Matthew had tried to hit Hermione in one of his drunken tirades when she was coming home with Valerie and Diana. The next day their stuff was packed and they were moving back to Dumbledore manor. During Hermione's sixth year Michelle repaired her relationship with her mother and sister and started to forgive her father. Of course she had spilled the beans to Hermione and told her everything and let Hermione treat her wounds because she didn't need to cause her mother and sister more pain. She had also had the pleasure of introducing Jessica to the portrait of her sisters. Hermione had spent her summers as a child in Dumbledore Manor with Valerie and Diana, so McGonagall had introduced her to Morgan, Diana's mother and Alexandra, who had been a year younger than Michelle and Katherine. After Dumbledore had died the five women who lived at Dumbledore Manor, plus Diana, Valerie, Damian and Topher had become even closer than before. Hermione turned her frown into a sad smile and gently splayed sunscreen over Harry's chest and shoulders. "Don't worry Harry. I treated my mother's after we left my father." Hermione whispered as she did his back. "What?" Harry asked as she turned so he could do her back. "It's a long story." Hermione said. "We have time don't we?" Ron asked coming up to her best friends. "Well yes we do." Hermione said softly. "Enough to share most of our stories." Ron said as he led Hermione and Harry towards the lounge chairs underneath a huge green umbrella.

"Why don't you start, Mione?" Harry asked softly once the three of them were sitting in two lounge chairs, Hermione sharing with Harry. "Where do you want me to start? Just about what I said about my mom or all the way back to my mom and Lu..Lupin." Hermione asked softly, her breath catching at the name. "Just about what you said now, the other things you'll tell us later if your family is alright with it." Harry said gently patting her knee. "Well you see, my dad knew my mom was a witch when they got married, but he didn't know she belonged to such a powerful family. Valerie was about one when they married thought they've been dating since before she was born. He couldn't stand the thought of having another man's child in his home so my mom sent Valerie to live with my grandmother and grandfather. After I was born, everything was going good until I had my first accidental magic. That kind of bothered him because I was still a bit young but mom passed it off as I dunno, the right circumstances I guess. Then when I started third year my baby sis was born on my birthday. Everything was fine and dandy until Jess's first accidental magic happened when she was 1 or one and a half. She had been in her play pen in Father's study and wanted her bottle from the table where Father had set it, so she levitated it into her play pen. After that, mom told him that the first time he saw me perform accidental magic at three wasn't the first time I've done it. He had hoped that one of his daughters would be normal and that kinda blew that image so he started drinking. When he drank he got mean. When he got mean he hurt my mom. She sucked it up because she was mad with her father but there was this one time, after fifth year. I was home for the summer but I'd been out with Diana and Valerie practicing, and they were dropping me off at home at around nine. Mom had said I could stay out till midnight but they didn't want to cut it too close so they went for extremely early. Father had been drinking and he opened the door. He tried to hit me, but Diana and Valerie reacted fast enough, they grabbed him and called for mom. The day after that we moved to Dumbledore Manor. Father went into rehab and now he's been sober ever since. Mom realized how wrong she was when she married him out of spite but she's glad she had me and Jess. They aren't getting back together ever, but they're in friendly terms with each other and Dad accepts us better now, he even looks at Di and Vals as his daughters." Hermione explained staring at the water of the pool.

Harry and Ron stared at her in surprise. "But you never said anything." Ron said shocked. "It never seemed important." Hermione whispered silently staring at the pool. "We could have helped you." Harry said taking Hermione's hands in his. "No, you couldn't have. There was nothing for you to do and my sisters were safe and I was at school and my mother is strong." She dealt with it for as long as she could. Hermione thought as she squeezed Harry's hands. "Hermione… I think I owe u an apology. I've taken you for granted for the last few years and you deserve so much better than that." Harry said in a gentle whisper. " Don't think about it Harry. You are one of my best friends." Hermione said softly, fresh tears prickling at her eyes. "Ron I think you should tell your story." Harry said softly with a hint of a command in his voice. "Well, the only thing you guys don't know about me is that I'm pretty good with instruments. My dad had a guitar in the garage when I was younger and I'd sneak there to play it. Ginny heard me once or twice with Bill. Bill taught me how to read the music and he would owl me some from his time at Hogwarts. Two strings snapped one day the summer after third year and I could never fix it." Ron said in a rush. "I know it's not some big secret like yours Herms, but that's all I've got." Ron said softly. "I'm sure we can ask Topher to lend you his guitar if you want to practice, he cant play anymore. His finger went numb after practicing his swordsmanship out in the snow a few years back. Terrible loss. He was a great musician, but he likes his swords much more than his music so he decided to sacrifice his playing." Hermione said softly. "I'd like to practice again. It felt nice." Ron said softly. Harry smiled; at least one of them had had a normal childhood.

"It's your turn, Harry." Hermione said softly as she squeezed his hand. "You don't want to hear mine, Mione." Harry said gently. "Enough with the protecting me crap. Haven't I had enough of that from my Grandfather?" Hermione said forcefully trying to calm her anger. She didn't needed Harry doing the same. "Hermione, I do believe Harry is correct in his assumptions. He worded it wrong. It's not that you don't want to… it's just that it might be dangerous." Ron said trying to appease Hermione. "I'm a big girl you two… So out with it Harry James." Hermione said with the same touch of finality her grandfather had been able to use. "Well…. The Dursleys were never nice to me ever. Uncle Vernon tried to beat the freakishness out of me. He would beat me every time they thought I'd done something wrong or something related to magic. They even beat me when I asked about my parents. I eventually learned how to avoid most of those beatings but … sometimes Uncle Vernon would get me so worked up I couldn't help it. That's where most of the scars come from. Some, like the writing and the one in my arm, are from my years in Hogwarts and our fight against Voldemort." Harry said as he stood and paced in front of the two lounge chairs. "I didn't know any better so I never said anything. I thought it really was my fault. That I just wasn't worth it." Harry said sadly. He was surprised when Hermione threw her arms around him in a warm hug. "Never, ever say something so stupid in my presence again Harry James Potter. Of one thing I can assure you, while my Mother and the rest of my family would tan my hide if I want after those blasted muggles with my magic or my training, they will be brought to justice. They will pay very dearly for what they've done to you." Hermione said, her words heavily laced with determination. "Mione…" Harry whispered as he wrapped his own arms around her waist.

"This is what this time is all about. We need time to heal. All of us." Hermione said gently as she stepped away from Harry. Harry nodded a little down. "Well, since we're done with the mushy stuff, can we go swimming now?" Ron said teasingly. Hermione touched Harry's shoulder and nodded towards Ron. "Seriously?" Ron asked just to be sure and Hermione nodded again. The look on Ron's eyes told her she would regret her second nod as Ron pounced on her and Harry and the Golden Trio tumbled into the deep end of the pool. For hours the three friends enjoyed the pool and the sun. Hermione and Harry cooked their lunch while Ron set the outside table out without magic as Hermione had told them the protective wards in this particular house needed to be reinforced by someone older than her. Around five in the afternoon they decided it would be a good time to head back to Dumbledore Manor in England and have diner with Hermione's family. While at dinner, Topher agreed to give his guitar to Ron, Damian, Topher, Valerie and Diana agreed to train Ron and Harry in a crash course during the summer months to get them up to Hermione's skill level, and their schedule for the next day was made.

They would go early and spend the whole day shopping near the beach house and return home at eight the latest. Harry had received a Gringotts' card from Michelle and said she had taken the liberty to get it for him, since she had known James and Lily, and knew that his nature wouldn't let Hermione pay for everything but that if he had no qualms about it, Hermione was more than allowed to pay for the whole outing as it had been her idea. With full stomachs and lighter spirits the three teenagers made their way to Hermione's room and to bed. McGonagall of course had offered rooms of their own in one of the few minutes she had seen them, as most of her time was spent at Hogwarts dealing with the consequences of the Battle of Hogwarts. The two boys had turned to Hermione, to try and see if she would mind sharing her room with them but instead found Hermione looking squarely at her grandmother broadcasting her need for her friends after the trials they have faced. McGonagall had muttered an apology to Hermione and left in a hurry. Now safely tucked in bed while in the middle with Ron to the right and Harry to the left, Hermione finally allowed her anger, her resentment and her sense of betrayal at her Grandfather to drain from her. Her hands gripped Harry's hand tightly and she realized that while her Grandfather's attempts had delayed her realization of her feeling for Harry, they had not removed the feelings from her heart.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Author's Note: I appreciate all the reviews. I'm glad people like this story. I came up with the plot months ago but until now I didn't have any time to write it. Here's chapter 5. Hope u like it. Keep Reviewing.

Chapter Five: Red Headed Reactions

The shopping spree had been incredibly exciting and fun for the three teens. Never had they been able to act so much their age. Hermione let Harry and Ron pick out clothes for her and she picked clothes out for them to try on. Harry insisted on paying for half of all the bills and would not let Hermione pay for the technological gadgets for either him or Ron. She was going to put too much in the line to get Diana to charm them for them. When the clock in the main parlor of Dumbledore Manor struck eight three sets of footsteps hurried in between gales of laughter and joy filled chatter towards the sitting room where Damian said Michelle and her mother were.

What Diana had failed to mention was that McGonagall and Michelle had company. Imagine the trio's shock when they opened the double doors to the sitting room and found Ginny and Mrs. Weasley sitting in front of McGonagall and Michelle who had their back to the doors. They stood frozen in shock with Harry's hand on Hermione's side and Ron trying to take her bottomless beach bag from her hands.

"What where the three of you thinking?" Mrs. Weasley shrieked when she saw the three teens. "Don't you have any respect? Here I find you, laughing and celebrating when we have funerals to attend." She ranted on advancing on them. McGonagall intercepted her path.

"Molly, remember where you are. They have been safe and comfortable and enjoying the end to the pushing trials the three of them have endured. Fairy, this is a conversation for adults only, why don't the four of you go outside to the pool area with Damian and Topher?" McGonagall stated without taking her eyes of Molly.

"Sure Grandma. Come on guys." Hermione said.

"Mione, just how much of a dent will I find in your trust fund?" Michelle asked warily.

"Not much, mommy. Only 15. Harry insisted on paying half of all the bills….ohh wait 16, because I refused to let him help with transportation and food and knickknacks." Hermione answered truthfully.

"Ohh you're cheaper than your sisters. They usually spent at least 60, each with Damian and Topher footing half of their bills." Michelle groaned. "Ok, now you're free to go." Michelle said as she shooed them away with a motion of her hand.

"You spent 16 galleons in one shopping outing?" Ginny growled angrily.

"No Ginny, Herms spent 16,000 galleons and Harry spent 15,000 galleons in one shopping outing." Ron corrected his sister who just stared at him in shock.

"Come on Ron. Let's go." Hermione said as she threw a gift bag from her beach bag to Harry. "Harry will catch up." Hermione said as she turned to Ron and dragged him outside.

"I'm sorry Ginny. For whatever reason I was given a love potion, I never meant to hurt you. You weren't supposed to be drawn into this. You're Ron's little sister… and you're like a sister to me. I'm very sorry about everything." Harry said handing her the gift bag.

"You got this for me?" Ginny asked shocked. Harry shrugged.

"Ron wanted to get you something, so Hermione bought it. It's a present from Ron." Harry said softly. "Come on Ginny. McGonagall said kids weren't allowed in that room." Harry said as he turned to follow after his friends.

"I won't be used Harry. And I won't be someone's charity of the month. " Ginny said throwing the bag to the floor.

"Your deal, Ginny, Hermione did it as a favor to Ron." Harry said.

"Well, Damn her and damn you Harry Potter." Ginny yelled in frustration as she ran back to the living room.

Mean while in the sitting room…

"Now Molly, This is Dumbledore Manor. It's as safe as the three of them can be." Michelle said gently. "Ron and Harry must be with their family." Molly Weasley said angrily.

"They're both of age Molly, they can do what they please. They need each other and they need a new place. They want to heal." McGonagall said gently.

"And what about my son? Fred died, as did Remus and Tonks and so many others. What kind of respect are the three of them showing by going off to gods know where!" Molly yelled having heard enough.

"They're 17 and 18 for Goodness sake. They took on a powerful dark wizard and won. They left their homes, their families… and everything they knew for almost a year to stop Voldemort, Molly and I swear I won't let my daughter or her friends head back unless they're ready." Michelle proclaimed.

"You can't keep them here." Molly snarled.

"I'm not. They're old enough to do whatever they want. But they won't be manipulated into going along with what other people want. If they want to stay here fine… if they leave out of their own free will then that's fine too." Michelle answered.

"Show some respect Michelle. Just because you're Dumbledore's daughter you forget your friends? Your first love? He had a son!" Molly said angrily.

"Leave Remus out of this! You know nothing, Molly, Do you hear me nothing. I know Remus and Nymphadora had a son and he will be taken care of and looked after. Where do you think Remus's first born is? Valerie is at Andromeda's place helping her take care of Teddy, until a more permanent arrangement can be made. " Michelle answered, her temper finally getting the best of her. Ginny opened the door then and Michelle refrained from finishing her tirade. "You are welcome to come here again and speak with them at your will Molly, but don't try to convince them of anything. Let them make their own choices." McGonagall stated firmly while Michelle left the room in a hurry.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter Six: Suspicions and truths

Later that night after everyone had gone to bed, Hermione left her friends in her room playing with their new toys and went to find her mother.

"I'm sorry mom. I didn't know Mrs. Weasley would go that low. Grandpa's portrait told me about your fight." Hermione said as she joined her mother on her bed.

"It's not your fault Honey. You had no business hearing that." Michelle said as she grabbed a brush from her bedside table and started brushing Hermione's hair.

"Mommy, do you know if it was really Grandpa, the one who gave Ron and Harry the love Potions?" Hermione asked relaxing in her mother's ministrations.

"I don't have anything that will prove it otherwise, but I do have my gut feeling. Mione… My dad might have been manipulative but he wouldn't of have gone that far. He fed you love potions properly since your second year, doing all the proper calculations with your age and you power level and everything for long term exposures to such a potion, but he could get away with it. If he was discovered then he could claim it was as the Head of your house, to avoid an incompatible match. " Michelle said as she kept brushing her daughter's hair.

"Did you know what he was doing?" Hermione asked irritably.

"No, but ever since I found out I've been interrogating his portrait. He won't give me much to work with. I hated the fact that he extracted a wizard's oath from Diana and Valerie not to tell anyone before he died." Michelle answered as she began braiding Hermione's hair.

"I need facts! I'm tired of this. I really don't think he would have given Harry and Ron the potions because he couldn't get away with it." Hermione said desperately.

"Now honey. Leave me and Aunt Kathy to figure it out. You enjoy with your friends." Michelle said as she tied Hermione's braid.

"Mom, could it have been Mrs. Weasley the one that gave the love potions to Harry and Ron? I remember her telling me how she used love potions to get Mr. Weasley to notice her." Hermione said. "Besides, she s been planning Harry's and Ginny's wedding since Harry saved Ginny from the chamber of Secrets." Hermione complained.

"I'll look into it. Now what are the three of you doing tomorrow? It's Remus's and Tonks's funeral." Michelle asked with tears in her eyes.

"I don't know, Mom. We want to go and then come back here and maybe spend the afternoon at the beach house. We talked a bit while we were out today and not going is out of the question I guess I should talk some more with Harry and Ron." Hermione said wrapping her arms around her mother.

"Mom, I know you told me you never regretted having me and Jessi, but I know it hurts. I have been there. Grandpa manipulated me with a potion but it still hurts that I was able to feel so much in 1st year and then never wondered how it all went away at the beginning of second year. I thought it was because I was growing up." Hermione said gently.

"It's different baby, because you've been fighting it with all of your strength, but I was so hurt and affected by Alexandra's death that I didn't… I went along with what my father said even though I knew he was wrong. I left Remus without as much as goodbye after graduation and ran for it. When I found out I was pregnant with Valerie I was so happy, but suddenly I remembered that I'd left him. Mathew was there and after Vals was born he helped me so much…. When she turned 3 he was very resilient to having her around so I sent her to Mom. I mean mom was taking care of Diana who was two by the time and she had the help of the house elves and Katherine still lived at home. I thought it was for the best. Remus met her and adored her… but he never said anything to his friends. He wanted to protect her so only he and my family knew who Valerie's father was. He hadn't given his blessing to Damian… they were going to meet a few days after your Sixth year ended but then Dad died and Remus was busy… Damian and Valerie left for Italy with Diana, Jessica and Topher a few weeks after you left, Tonks had just told him she was pregnant and Remus thought it wasn't a good idea for her to meet his 22 year old daughter." Michelle told Hermione with tears in her eyes.

"Remus loved you and Valerie, Mom, trust me, I know he did. Tonks knew he had a daughter, she said she didn't care." Hermione told her mother the truth. Tonks had approached Hermione in the Burrow right before Bill's and Fleur's wedding and told her that she hoped to meet Valerie soon and asked if Hermione had any idea of what she could get Remus's daughter.

Hermione lifted herself out of her mom's bed and kissed her mother on the forehead. "For what it's worth? Remus trusted your judgment." Hermione said as she walked out the door and left her mother thinking about many different things.

Hermione wander aimlessly for a while until she found Valerie and Diana snuggled in the family room while reading a book. The weather was chilly so her sister and sister like cousin were covered with a thick quilt.

"Hi Sparky. What are you doing awake?" Diana asked.

"I've been talking to Mom, what about the two of you?" Hermione asked as she lifted on end of the quilt to snuggle with Valerie and Diana. "What's that you're reading?"

"Daddy's scrapbook." Valerie answered while lovingly tracing the picture of her mother and her father taken at the beginning of their sixth year, before Alexandra Dumbledore had been killed in the Great Hall in front of her parents and her three sisters. Diana and Hermione wrapped their arms around Valerie.

"He loved you Valerie." Diana said softly as she turned a few pages to the picture of Remus Lupin carrying a six year old Valerie on his shoulder in the garden of Dumbledore Manor.

"He loved all of us. Not just me, You and Sparky and Jessi" Valerie said as she wiped some tears from her eyes. "…. He loved Teddy too. I feel so guilty that I had almost twenty three years with my father… when people like Harry or you Di… Or Teddy… never got the chance to really get to know their parents." Valerie said as she buried her head in the crook of Hermione's neck.

"He loved Mom, Tonks and Harry and Sirius." Hermione said softly rubbing her sisters back. "Your father had one of the greatest hearts I've ever seen. He was a great comfort for me. He thought I didn't remember him when he started teaching us in third year. And later when I had to keep the secret… he would slip me notes… and talk to me when no one was looking to remind me that he knew. He always said I could come to him if I needed anything." Hermione said while holding tightly to her older sister.

AN: Sorry it took so long for me to update but starting university has barely given me enough time to write.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter Seven: Funerals and Fights

After having comforted Valerie and helping Diana take her to bed, Hermione headed back to her room hoping that Ron and Harry were asleep but knowing she couldn't avoid talking to them about their plans for Remus's and Tonk's funeral. She unsealed her door wandlessly and took a deep breath as she opened the door.

"Hey, Mione where were you?" Ron asked as he looked up from pressing buttons on his brand new psp.

"Talking to my family." Hermione said as she sat next to Harry, who was watching Ron , sitting on her bed.

"What about?" Harry asked looking at her.

"Just stuff. About tomorrow." Hermione answered seriously while looking at her feet.

"Are they going?" Harry asked politely.

Hermione stared at Harry with anger as she huffed. "Of course they are. Valerie and Diana wouldn't miss it for the world." Hermione said in a soft whisper, toying with the hem of her shirt. "Are we?"

"Are we? What?" Harry asked giving her a worried glance.

"Going? Tomorrow, to the funerals." Hermione answered softly.

"Of course we are." Harry answered sternly. When he noticed how sad Hermione looked while sitting there, twisting his hands in her lap and playing with the hem of her shirt, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "I'm sorry. I forget how much this affects you as well." He whispered.

Hermione shook her head and head towards her bathroom, so she could slip into her pjs and get ready for bed.

The next morning Hermione woke up early to straighten her hair and fetch from her mother's room her brand new black robes. She had meant to wear her usual ones but her mother and grandmother had insisted she wore her family emblem so she had been fitted for new robes.

Hermione found her mother whimpering on the bed while holding an old picture album. "Mommy… It's gonna be ok." Hermione said softly as she held her mother close and called for her grandmother's help.

About an hour later Hermione made her way to the kitchen wearing her black robes. There she found Topher, Harry, Ron, and Jessica. "Where are Damian, Valerie and Diana?" she asked Topher and the she bed down to peck Ron's and Harry's cheeks.

"Gone to fetch Teddy and Mrs. Tonks." Topher answered softly while handing Hermione a plate of toast. "Eat, Sparky. Your grandmother said I'm in charge for the day." Topher said with a soft smile.

"Doesn't it hurt your pride to know she only chose you, because us females are too emotional today to do a good job and Damian wouldn't have let Valerie face Andromeda alone?" Hermione said with a wicked smile.

"Hey! Wicked tongue, Sparks." Topher cried. "You wound me! But I'll forgive you. You are feeling upset." Topher said bitingly.

Hermione glared at Topher and slapped his arm. "Come on Jessi. Let's get your hair up." Hermione said as she picked up her little sister.  
"You didn't finish your toast!" Topher called after Hermione.

"I'm not hungry." Hermione yelled back as she stalked upstairs to comb her sister's hair.

Fifteen minutes later. "Come with me boys. We should be going soon." Topher said and lead Ron and Harry towards the back yard where their portkey was keyed to take off.

"Aren't Hermione and Jessica coming with us?" Harry asked. While he and Ron stood shoulder to shoulder

"No, they aren't. The portkey makes Jessica dizzy. Hermione will apparate there with her." Topher said gently. "Hold on. The portkey is about to take off."

Hermione stood with Harry and her family off to one side, while Ron stood with the Weasleys. Jessica was clinging to her mother's neck while Valerie stood with Damian, right next to Andromeda Tonks and baby Teddy. The ceremony was beautiful, and Hermione couldn't control some of the tears that escaped her when Remus's coffin was lowered to the ground. Harry was trying to man up, but tears still filled his eyes when he realized with finality that his father's friends, those he had looked upon as father figures, were gone forever. He reached his hand blindly to his side and squeezed Hermione's hand as she entwined their fingers.

Hermione's breath hitched when Harry's hand reached for hers. She entwined her fingers with his, and bit her bottom lip to prevent the sob that wanted to escape her mouth.

Michelle's arms trembled when she caught Diana apparating close by with Mathew. It was hard enough seeing Teddy, who looked so much like Remus, and right now his coffin being lowered into the ground was killing her. She clutched Jessica to her, and wished she could hold all of her daughters, but each and every one of them was were they were supposed to be. Valerie putting up with the stares of people who took notice of the color of her eyes, so much like Remus's, standing proudly next to her half brother. Diana in the back, having brought Matthew as Valerie had asked, to offer him the opportunity to mend his relationship with her younger cousins. Hermione, her sweet Hermione, who had remained so strong for so long, was now at her breaking point clutching Harry's hand as if it was the only thing holding her together.

The sight of Hermione falling apart tugged at Harry's heartstrings and he pulled their hands towards him causing Hermione to stumble into him so he could wrap both of his arms around her while she buried her face into his chest.

When the headstones where in place, Hermione pulled Harry along as she buried herself in her mother's arms. Michelle surprised jostled Jessica so she could comfortably hug Hermione and Harry.

The Weasleys were arguing now that the ceremony was over, Ron trying to make his way towards his friends, and Ginny glaring daggers at Hermione who still held Harry's hand tightly.

A few minutes later when Hermione's sobs had ended her body stiffend and Michelle knew that Hermione had caught a sight of her father. In a flash she pulled away from her mother, and hurried towards where her father stood, glaring at Diana, while Michelle rushed after her leaving Harry looking at them in wonderment.

Valerie, Diana, Damien, Topher and McGonagall stood with a man slightly taller than Harry, with brown hair and brown eyes. Harry decided to make his way after Hermione when he realized the situation was about to get very ugly.

"I'm so very sorry, Michelle. I knew what he meant to you." Matthew Granger said as he extended his hand towards Hermione's mother.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked, her tone betraying the cold mask on her face.

"Douse it, Sparks." Diana said softly. "I brought him."

"Hermione, sweetie. I know how hard this was for all of you." Mathew said while moving to touch Hermione. Hermione nodded her head and looked towards the Weasleys whom hadn't let Ron rejoin her and Harry yet. "Are you in a hurry to go somewhere?".

"Yes, I'd like to head home." Hermione said as Ron finally broke off from his family and caught up with them. "Let's go, guys. If we hurry we can follow through with our plan." Hermione said while turning to Harry and Ron. Her father reached out to grab her wrist. Hermione jerked away and glared at him. "Don't touch me!"

"I'm sorry….." Matthew started but stopped himself when he saw fear and mistrust in his daughter's eyes.

"Mione… Come on. Let's go" Harry said as he reached his arm around Hermione's shoulders. "Meet us there Ron?" Harry said when he noticed Mrs. Weasley approaching.

"Sure mate."

With that Harry sidealong-apparated Hermione to Dumbledore manor.

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

AN: So here's another chapter. Hope you liked it. It's sad and sweet at the same time. Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter Eight: Arguments and Trust

Harry stumbled as he apparated into the garden from where the portkey had taken off. His arm was still around Hermione's shoulders. Hermione's breath was coming in short puffs as she struggled to remain upright. "Hermione, breathe. We're at your home." Harry said as he drew her completely into his arms. Hermione clutched him against her and sobbed into his shoulder. "Hush… It's ok. Everything's fine now." Harry said softly, as he soothingly rubbed her back. Hermione's frame shook for a few more minutes before she calmed down enough to pull back and look at Harry in the eyes.

"Thank you. You didn't have to do that though." Hermione whispered as she kissed his cheek. Hermione then cast her eyes down to the grass, blushing.

"Hey, look at me." Harry said as he tilted her chin up with a finger. "Are you sure you're ok?" Harry asked concerned. Hermione nodded her head and pulled away from his touch. "You do know, I don't expect you to be strong all the time. You're only a human Mione." Harry whispered as he wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist.

Hermione pulled back from Harry a few minutes later. "It's too much at once Harry. Too much feelings and conflicting emotions. At least under the Amortentia, there were some things that didn't come into play." Hermione said softly.

"But, you've been out of its influence for a year now, haven't you? Isn't that enough time?" Harry asked.

Hermione shook her head. "My grandfather stopped giving me the amortentia when he died, Harry. Someone dosed me after his death. That's why I believe he wasn't the one who dosed you and Ron. He never meant to make my affections switch persons, he just wanted to make me feel less….. Make my feelings develop more slowly. It was too dangerous for me to feel the way I felt in first year. He got scared. Two of his daughters were dead, and one of the two alive resented him for doing to her almost the same thing he did to me. I can't resent him for that." Hermione whispered softly. Ever since she had found out what was wrong with her, this was the first time she had spoken of it. ~Just my luck, I decide to speak about this with Harry. Harry, of all people. Get a grip.~

"Who dosed me and Ron then? And you for that matter?" Harry asked. Hermione shook her head.

"I can't tell you! You won't believe me." Hermione whimpered while wrapping her own arms around her middle.

"I've lost enough by not believing you. Do you really think I won't believe you now?" Harry asked coming closer.

"So if I tell you that I believe that it was Mrs. Weasley the one who dosed you and Ron since the summer after third year, would you believe me? That my grandfather somehow knew but did nothing because he was too afraid she would tell anyone he was dosing me? Even though he was taking all the precautions he could? That I believe she used a close to fatal dose right before we left for the Horucrux hunt? It would explain how hard that was! I am insecure, I admit to that, but I've never been that bad before." Hermione yelled as tears streamed for her eyes. Without waiting for a response Hermione rushed into the house and ran for her room.

Harry sat quietly in the hallway of Hermione's bedroom waiting for the rest of the family to come home. Twenty or so minutes later, Valerie and Diana appeared around the corner and gave Harry a concerned glance.

"Are you ok?" Diana asked sitting beside him. Harry shook his head. "It's ok. It's just been a couple of rough days on Hermione. She is usually a sweet kid when she's home." Diana said as Valerie pounded on the door.

"Open up, Hermione!" Valerie said pounding her fist against the door, her eyes blazing with a yellowish tint.

"Vals! Knock it off. Since when has force ever works with Hermione?" Diana asked. Valerie shook her head and sank down next to her cousin. "I know it's not fair Valsy, but Hermione needs us. It has been so long since the three of us were together. She had school and we haven't really been around. We've been wandering the globe with our sweethearts since I was 20." Diana said as she patted her cousin's head. "So, what's wrong with you?" Diana asked Harry gently.

"Why are you being nice to me? I made your cousin lock herself in her room and cry her eyes out." Harry said with a sad voice.

"You seem to be doing a very good job at beating yourself up about it." Valerie said; her voice muffled against the black robes covering her cousin's shoulder.

"Harry I seriously doubt you pushed her into her room and locked the door for her." Diana said with a giggle. "Why don't you tell us what happened?" she finished.

"I noticed things were getting ugly with her father. She wanted out so I apparated us to the back garden. We started talking about the love potions, and she said that I wouldn't believe her, when she told me who she thought had dosed us. I told her that I would, since when I don't something awful happens. She told me. She didn't even let me process what she'd said. She just ran for it. " Harry explained running his hands through his hair. "If she had finished her explanation rationally I would believe her." Harry mumbled.

"Oh, Harry! You can't expect our sweet Sparky to be rational about something like that! She has never been good at dealing with emotions. She's used to hiding them a lot." Valerie said, as she leaned away from her younger cousin.

"But she has always explained her way of thinking so rationally, even when it was dealing with emotions." Harry said.

"Harry. Do you believe her? Right now, with the way you saw her, how she explained, do you believe her?" Diana asked.

"I….. I dunno…… It's hard." Harry answered.

"Let's not let this make this day sadder. Why don't you go play with Ron and the boys in the sitting room? We'll handle Hermione." Diana told him softly.

"You deserve some sort of award. I'd be tearing at my hair after the way you have had to solve problems today." Valerie said.

"Are you admitting that you're a pain in my backside?" Diana asked teasingly as she pulled her cousin to her feet. "Let's get your sister to let us in and then I'll tell you if I deserve that award."

AN: Ok, here's a new chappie. Loved the reviews. I'm sorry I can't reply to them, University isn't giving me much free time to write. Review please!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

AN: I'm srry it took so long to update but uni a summer break and stuff kept me from writing a whole lot but I'm almost done with chapter ten and it should only take me a few days to update again.. or at least I hope.

Chapter Nine: Good Sisters!!

"Now Sparky. Locking yourself up in your room away from the world isn't going to help matters any." Diana said softly as she and Valerie, entered Hermione's bedroom.

"Go Away!" Hermione muttered harshly as sparks went off around the room and she curled up into a ball.

"What kind of sisters would we be if we left you here right now?" Valerie said with a soft smile "are you trying to make this day harder?"

Hermione shook her head and pulled her covers over herself.

"Hermione. Talk to us sweetie." Diana said as she sat by her cousin on the bed.

The bundle that was Hermione shook again.

"You know, we already have Harry's version of what happened. He was very worried about how sad he'd made you. He was moping about in the hallway a little while ago." Valerie said softly, sitting on the other side of the bed.

"It wasn't his fault." Hermione said as she removed the covers from her face. "I couldn't take it! I mean, Remus's gone. You had to get dad mixed up, Ginny's scowl, the looks, the whispers because of where we were standing… It was too much. As soon as I got here I snapped and told him I believed it was Mrs. Weasley the one that had dosed him and Ron with love potions." She finished as tears ran down her face.

"You know you are right, don't you?" Valerie asked wrapping one arm around Hermione's shaking shoulders. Hermione shook her head.

"I can't prove it" Hermione whispered brokenly.

"You don't have to. At least, not to us. We know that we have to trust our instincts, just like Grandpa and Grandma and Aunt Michelle and Aunt Katherine do." Diana said softly. "Why do you think your Mom is looking for the proof?"

"Because I made a very convincing argument and she hates Mrs. Weasley enough as it is?" Hermione asked with a small smile.

"Besides that! Mom knows just how perceptive we all are sweetie. That's why she believed you even though you haven't been as rational as you usually are. Now, there's nothing we can do, so instead of moping here, we can go get rid of some of this tension in a mock fight." Valerie said tickling Hermione's sides. Hermione laughed and hugged her sister.

"A mock fight? Seriously?" Diana asked as she stared at her sister like cousins like they were crazy.

"It's actually a great idea!" Hermione said as she threw her arms around her sister and her cousin. "What better way for us to get rid of all the stress and tension that today has caused, besides a mock fight?" Hermione asked.

"I have a few ideas." Valerie said while giving Hermione and Diana a wicked grin. "But as tempting as dragging our boyfriends into a broom closet sounds, that wouldn't really help you, or help our bonding time."

"So nice of the two of you to think of lil' ol' me." Hermione said sarcastically as she stood up from the bed and went into her bathroom to wash her face.

"What should we wear for the fight?" Hermione asked as she stood in front of her closet.

"Tanks and shorts, barefoot, wood sticks, we don't want to hurt too bad… and it's all against all." Diana answered. "Meet you up in the training area."

"Meet you there. Fetch the boys and Mum?" Hermione asked as she grabbed her clothes and disappeared into her closet.

The training room was a really big Gym conditioned specifically for the kids' rigorous and strenuous physical training. Harry and Ron looked around in awe standing with Damien and Topher next to a 25 mt square area with protecting padding on the floor and a series of spells that would prevent weapons or attacks from hitting people standing around.

"Amazing isn't it?" Diana said walking into the training area.

"Some of it has been here, since before our grandfather. At least the magic training part. He renovated this after the first time Diana and I returned from ballet classes, and modified it again when at 13 I decided for both of us that we should take martial arts." Valerie explained as she followed her cousin inside. Both girls sat down and Topher and Damien helped their respective girlfriends to swap from their flip flops into their rubber soled soft gymnast slippers. Both guys wrapped their arms around their girlfriend while giving them pointers and reassurances while they waited for Hermione to make her entrance.

Hermione has been walking right behind her sister and cousin but she stopped before entering to swap shoes and take some deep calming breaths as her nerves were standing on edge.

"Hermione of course followed us everywhere before she went off to Hogwarts, so she learned the basics before leaving and we taught her the rest every summer after she left." Diana said as both she and her cousin started doing some warm up exercises. Hermione joined them quietly after dropping her hoodie in the bench where the other two had left theirs.

"Does that means you kick butt like these two?" Ron asked gawking at his best friend.

"There was a time, when she was slightly better than us, but right now we aren't sure. We don't want any unnecessary risk so we won't be using our real swords." Valerie said handing a wooden pole to Diana and one to Hermione.

"Ok ladies. Are you ready to see if Hermione can get her katana back?" Katherine asked as she, Michelle and McGonagall entered the training area.

The three girls demonstrated their readiness by getting into position inside the mats and nodding their heads towards their aunt. "Ok. All against all, you lose when you fall on your back after you lost your weapon. And no, you can't pick it up after you lost it." Katherine set down the ground rules. "Ready…Set…Go!"


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

AN: Chapter ten, somewhat short but its kinda important. I dunno how long it will take me to update chapter eleven as I have yet to write it but I'll try to make it in as little time as possible, considering Uni's homework sucks!

Chapter Ten: Fight Results and I'm sorry

"That was bloody fantastic Hermione!" Ron exclaimed when Hermione was shrugging into her hoodie after winning the fight. Hermione's only nodded her head.

"We're proud little sister! We taught you well." Damien said as he helped Valerie up, the other three who considered Hermione a younger sister nodded their heads.

"Yup, Thank you guys." Hermione said softly before taking off running inside.

"Valerie? Diana? What's wrong with Sparky?" Katherine asked.

"This was supposed to cheer her up! Not depress her even more! She agreed didn't she, Di?" Valerie said flailing her arms around for emphasis.

"Cheer her up for what?" McGonagall asked looking at her granddaughters in the eyes.

"I dunno Granny, Remus'funeral, me having Di take her father there, the looks she was getting for where she was standing, her confrontation with her father or her bloody fight with Harry!" Valerie snapped.

"Valerie, there's no reason for you to snap at your grandmother like that." Michelle said.

Ron and Harry were simply standing by the door away from the argument, having a talk of their own.

"What's up with her mate?" Ron asked. Harry just shook his head.

"It's been a hard day for all of them Ron. She's just dealing with this as best as she can." Harry whispered before the two friends made their way towards Hermione's bedroom where they figured Hermione wouldn't have gone if she wanted to be alone or where she would be locked inside and they would have to find someplace else to be out of the family's way for a while.

The door to Hermione's bedroom was unlocked and Hermione was curled up in her bed with a thick book. She didn't notice her friends come into the room but she noticed when Harry sat next to her. She pressed pause in her music player and turned her eyes towards Harry as she pulled her headphones out of her ears. "I'm sorry Hermione." Harry muttered softly.

Ron noticed the looks between his friends and realized he had better made himself scarce. He also came to the conclusion as he walked away from Hermione's room that nobody would ever be allowed to say he had the emotional range of a teaspoon.

Hermione shook her head. "No Harry it wasn't your fault. I know better than to throw accusations like that." She shook her head. "I just… If there was any way that I could make this easier I would. I would willingly let that stupid potion control who I'm supposed to love as long as this was easier on us." Hermione whimpered at her words.

Harry stared at her blankly for a moment before wrapping his arms around her shoulders. "I wouldn't like that. You shouldn't be the one sacrificing something for our peace of mind."

"You wouldn't know." Hermione said softly.

"I know you could make me forget, but Hermione, it would all be a fake. You wouldn't be happy. I wouldn't like that." Harry said.

"I wouldn't know better, Harry. If I just gave in to the potion instead of fighting it, you and Ron and Ginny and the rest of the Weasleys would get a happy ending." Hermione muttered her head tucked against her pillow her eyes glazed over as she stared at her window.

"I'm not going to let you. No one is going to sacrifice anything anymore. Things will fix themselves. You'll see. I'm sorry I made such a mess of everything. I suppose not everything is my fault and I can't bring myself to regret dragging you into all of this but, I wish that I could have protected you better. You were always there for me, through it all and I didn't really appreciate that until now. " Harry explained as he motioned Hermione to give him some space so he could lie down next to her their foreheads almost touching.

"I'm sorry" Both Harry and Hermione said at the same time. Harry chuckled and Hermione giggled. "How about we say we are even? We'll figure it out as we go." Harry said as he brushed a stray lock from Hermione's face behind her ear. Hermione nodded, wrapped her arms around his waist and hid her face against his chest. Harry smiled softly and settled his head against her hair.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Ok, so sorry about the long dry spell but university is keeping me on my toes, plus problems here and there but I will try to update one or two more chapters before returning to school in January. Im a lil lost as to where this is going as my heads keeps throwing at me scenes at random that I really have to work to put together into something that makes sense. Ok done ranting and read and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I just like to play around with someone else's characters.

Chapter Eleven: Easy Interactions

"Dad? Why are you standing guard in the portrait right outside Hermione's room?" Michelle asked as she and Katherine walked by Hermione's door.

The portrait made a shushing motion and pointed toward the door. Michelle and Katherine tiptoed to the door and opened it a few inches. Barely enough for them to notice Hermione and Harry curled up in an awkward ball on Hermione's bed. Both sisters stared for a little while before closing the door again.

"Aww. So sweet! They remind me of you Michelle." Katherine said as both sisters walked down the hall heading for the kitchen.

"I know. I wish there was something else we could do for them." Michelle said as she began setting out things for dinner. "I can't believe I didn't notice before what Dad had done… Hermione's erratic behavior during sixth year was because he was lessening the dose of potion, and how we saw her right before the Weasley wedding; she was exhibiting symptoms of an overdose. I still don't understand how that happened. I mean I chucked it up to nerves because she was leaving on a dangerous mission, but if I'd pay more attention, I would have realized she was going through an emotional whirlwind. I should have noticed." Michelle moped.

"We can't change what's done, Chelle. We can only make it better now." Katherine explained softly. "Everyone could claim some of the guilt for what has happened to your daughter and her friends and to the Wizarding World in general in the last twenty odd years, but throwing guilt around isn't going to help. Now we have to make it better. We can't bring those who died back, we can't heal all the wounds, or make all the scars disappear, and we can't even give those who were forced to grow up too fast, their childhoods' back; but there is something we can do. We can try our best to help them heal, we can be with them, try to protect them as much as they let us, and understand them. Not judging them, not asking for more than what they can give, and not smothering them to dead. We just have to be here." Katherine said softly as she wrapped her sister in her arms.

"I wish Dad could be here and fix the mess he made bigger. Who is going to pay for what has been done to my babies? To her friends? To me? To my friends?" Michelle said angrily as she held onto Katherine. "It's not fair!" as soon as the words left her mouth, the dishes that Katherine had magically set on the table exploded into a thousand pieces.

"Now that's out of your system. It's not a wonder that the wards around Hermione's bedroom were in complete lockdown when she got here after the final battle. Like mother like daughter, I suppose." McGonagall said from the doorway. With a wave of her hand she fixed the plates as she strode into the kitchen to stand next to her daughters. "Kate's right, Michelle, all we can do is be here." Minerva McGonagall said and started ordering her daughter about to make a feast for the family and its guests.

With Ron and Hermione's sisters and their boyfriends

"What brings you here, Ron?" Valerie asked as she put her book down in the window seat. Ron noticed Diana, Topher and Damien playing video games and little Jessica drawing in the table off to one side of the entertainment room. "Did you get lost?"

"Ummm.. No, not really. Harry and Hermione had to talk so I decided to make myself scarce." Ron explained as he looked around the room. He stared at Diana and Topher as they waved their wii controls around as they played. "is that magic?" He asked. He blushed brightly, his ears redder than a tomato when little Jessica giggled.

"Close, but no, it's not magic, its technology." Diana said stopping the game and giving Jessica a little glare. "Jessica you really have to understand that just because we were raised in both the muggle and the wizarding world does not mean everyone else was. And you know better that to laugh at people." Diana ranted. Valerie had plucked Jessica from her chair and held her on her hip.

"Beloved? Are you alright? You frightened Jessica." Topher said while placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry petite. I didn't mean to. It's been a rough couple of days." Diana apologized and kissed Jessica on the forehead.

"I know." Jessica said and threw her little arms around Diana's neck.

"I wasn't laughing at Ron, Di. I was laughing at this." Jessica said and pointed towards her drawing sprawled on the table. Valerie picked the drawing up and showed it to everyone. In it Diana (who was only identifiable because of the dark blue Jessica had used to color her shirt) was swinging her wii remote and hitting Topher in the head in the process, causing the figure stick of Topher to fall on top of the stick figure of Damien who had been playing while sitting down on the floor next to his cousin. Diana saw the picture and burst out laughing.

"Excellent job, petite." Diana complemented her baby cousin while apologizing to everyone for making a scene.

A few hours later…. dinner time.

Harry wandered through the halls following Ron's voice. When he reached the living room where Hermione's sisters and Ron were playing, he had hoped to see Hermione there but after he scanned the room he realized she wasn't there. "Hey guys have you seen Hermione? We sort of fell asleep and she wasn't there when I woke up." Harry asked.

"You lost Sparky, Kid?" Topher asked from his place snuggling with Diana in the loveseat.

"I'll look for her; you kids go on down, dinner is ready." Michelle said coming into the room.

"I know where she is!" Little Jessica told everyone and squirmed her way out of Valery's arms. Jessica then, jumped down from the couch and ran towards the hall on the back of the living room that led somewhere or anywhere and certainly deeper into the Dumbledore Manor.

"Should we follow her?" Harry asked looking at Hermione's mom.

"Nahh, don't worry, we'll go. You go to eat." Damien said as he and Topher dashed after Jessica.

"This way you two. The boys will get Hermione and Jessica." Michelle said gently while ushering Ron, Harry, Diana and Valery down towards the dining room where they had prepared the feast to raise everyone's spirits after a very long and saddening day. Michelle could help but shudder at the thought of what still lay ahead of them.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: So sorry about the long time it's taken me to update but I'm still struggling to find the direction of the story again.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter 12: Forced Confrontations

"Hey petite, mind telling us why you bolted? " Damien asked Jessica when he and Franco caught up to her, jumping down the last several steps towards the gardens and woods behind the pool area.

"I know where Minnie is hiding!" Jessica told them proudly and pointed towards the less used path that lead to the ruins of an old cottage, which once, many generations behind, had been the original Dumbledore manor.

"Hermione, what are you doing here, kiddo?" Damien asked softly when they found her, curled up in a ball in the swing couch on the porch. "I wasn't feeling like myself" Hermione said softly, still curled up. "Well then, start feeling more like yourself. Dinner's ready and from what I smelled, the Dumbledore ladies have gone all out."

Meanwhile the rest of the people at the manor were assembling in the dining room...

"Mom your closer to the parlor, could you get the Floo?". Valerie asked her mother as she indicated where Ron and Harry should sit.

"As you wish, princess" Michelle said cheerfully, doing a mock bow and causing Diana, Harry, Ron, Katherine and even McGonagall to laugh. Michelle proceeded to the parlor to receive whoever was calling while the others stayed in the dining room.

" Who was it?" Diana asked when Michelle returned looking slightly  
pale.  
"Depends, who do you want first? Matthew or Mrs. Weasley with Ginny?"

" For starters what's Sparky's father doing here? And what a surprise that Mrs. Weasley decided to join us for dinner along with Ginny" Valerie complained.

"Matthew is waiting for Hermione on the phone and Mrs. Weasley and Ginny  
are getting their coats on to cross over." Michelle explained as she waved her wand to set two more plates on the table."You will be on your best behavior, no matter what your sister said. You will be accommodating." Michelle told Valerie, softly leaving for the parlor to get Mrs. Weasley and Ginny.

"I'll behave, Mom. I was raised better than to be rude. I'm just saying I don't have to like it." Valerie said as she went into the kitchen to get the things to accommodate the Weasleys.

"Hermione, Matthew is on the phone for you." Katherine told her niece when she followed after Jessica into the dining room.

"Do I have to talk to him today?" Hermione asked, not quite whining, but somehow resigned.

"Ask your mother. She's in the parlor anyways, waiting for Mrs. Weasley and Ginny to cross over."

Hermione heaved a sighed, smiled thinly at her best friends and made her way to the parlor.

"This way, Mrs. Weasley, Ginny. We're almost ready to eat. Hermione is just speaking to her father. " Michelle led Ginny and Mrs. Weasley into the dining room.

"Good afternoon everyone. Since you said we could come here any time, Minerva, we're here for dinner." Mrs. Weasley seemed incredibly pleased with herself, having apparently won the upper hand against McGonagall.

"Mom, do I have to talk to Dad today?" Hermione asked after saying hello to the Weasleys.

"You don't have to. Would you like me to tell him you'll call him when you're ready?" Michelle asked Hermione as everyone started taking their seat at the table.

"No, mom. I'll do it. Start without me." Hermione said bolting from the room and into the parlor, closing the door behind her.

"Well, let's get dinner started. We cooked a lot." Katherine said while passing around a plate of baked potatoes.

Dinner was underway with everyone making quiet conversations by the time Hermione returned to the table to take her seat with a freshly washed face. Her family looked at her with questioning eyes but she ignored them and filled her plate with potatoes and roast beef as well as steamed vegetables. Molly had spent the first half of dinner trying to guilt trip Ron into returning home with her while Ginny very unsuccessfully flirted with Harry to try to get him to return to the Burrow with them but once Hermione returned to the table Mrs. Weasley and Ginny joined forces and started throwing little jabs and veiled insults towards her. Hermione spoke only briefly to little Jessica seated by her side before picking through her plate without eating much, completely ignoring the scathing looks sent her way by The Weasley matriarch and her spoiled daughter.

"Hey, you ok?" Harry asked when dessert was being served by Mrs. Weasley who insisted on helping.

"Yes, I'm fine Harry. Don't worry about me." Hermione whispered as she wondered why Mrs. Weasley had skipped serving her dessert. "Um, Mrs. Weasley, why don't I get dessert?" Hermione questioned politely.

"You barely ate your dinner. I figured you didn't want dessert." Mrs. Weasley answered Hermione without missing a beat and serving Jessica and the rest of the table dessert.

"You know what? I'm not hungry anymore and don't feel like being civil either." Hermione said getting up from her chair. "Excuse me; I don't fancy being bullied in my own home." With that she left the room, slamming the door behind her.

AN2: This chapter took ages to write and it's not that good but it's the best I could come up with. T


End file.
